


First Kiss

by readinggirl1989



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock does not belong to me, etc...

First Kiss

John stood next to the body listening to Sherlock reveal his deductions; no matter how often he witnessed it, it was never any less amazing. Without thinking, he responded to one of Sherlock's external 'internal' questions.

“Brilliant John!” exclaimed Sherlock, grasping John's face and smacking their lips together, before wandering off about the room, “Of course...”

John could only stand there, lost in a haze of warm soft lips, as Sherlock finished his big reveal. He wasn't gay but all he could think was how good it had felt. The electric shock that zinged from his lips to his groin had been as unexpected as Sherlock kissing him on the first place. What were they going to do now? John came out of his stupor to find Sherlock looking at him expectantly. He hadn't heard a word but he smiled at him anyway, anything Sherlock had said was sure to be fantastic. Sherlock smiled in return, the one that only for John, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

“Come on John!” Sherlock called back over his shoulder as he, hopefully, was going to catch them a cab.

John started to dutifully follow but was stopped by Lestrade's hand on his arm, “I didn't realize you two were...” John smiled, enjoying the confusion and stunned disbelief in the officers around him, “Oh we're not. Well, maybe. I'm going to have to talk to him about that. Good day!” John walked calmly, only waving in response to the question that followed him out of the room, “You mean that was...”

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

John set a cup on the table next to Sherlock before settling down with his own tea. Sipping, he allowed himself a moment to savor the taste, “Why did you kiss me Sherlock?” he asked quietly.

Sherlock froze for a moment, barely perceptible, as he moved to grab his tea,  
“I … wasn't thinking. It was instinct. I apologize John. I won't lose control again.”

Intrigued, John leaned forward in his seat, placing his now empty cup on the table, “So this was something you wanted to do? Sherlock nodded, refusing to look at him. “And you want it to happen again, yes?” This time Sherlock risked a quick glance as he nodded. “Alright then.” John agreed, settling back with a smile.

“Alright? John you do understand that I want you romati...sexually?” Sherlock asked, pacing in front of the sofa.

John sighed and stood. Moving over to Sherlock he grabbed his head and pulled him down, kissing him sweetly. Then harder with more passion for several moments before they separated, panting, “Alright then.” slipping past Sherlock's dazed lips.

The End.


End file.
